


Kittens And Kisses

by invoked_duplicity



Series: Berserker Babes [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gorgug is full of love, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Ragh has a kitten and it's too cute for Gorgug's poor heart, Zelda is awesome and super supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: Gorgug tries to talk to Ragh about his feelings.
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Gorgug Thistlespring, Ragh Barkrock/Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: Berserker Babes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	Kittens And Kisses

With the help of Ayda, Gorgug has made a checklist about his feelings and how to approach them. Ayda is very good at making organized lists and she understands his difficulty to talk to people about feelings. Plus, she was endearingly delighted and moved when Gorgug asked her for help. 

“I shall do my best to help you with your romantic endeavors!”, she had said seriously with one hand on his shoulder. “It is an honor to be of assistance to the greatest wizard of our age.”

Gorgug doesn’t feel like much of a great wizard at the moment as he’s staring down at his list. 

1) Talk to Zelda about polyamory √

2) Read Jawbone’s book √

3) Talk to friends about Ragh √

4) Talk to Ragh

The first draft had many more steps in between that had stressed Gorgug out, so Ayda helped him narrow it down to the four most essential steps. So far, Gorgug feels pretty good about his progress. 

He spent a whole day with Zelda up in the Thistlespring tree with just the occasional pee and snack break. Yet again Zelda turned out to be an amazing girlfriend—listening without judging, patiently waiting until Gorgug found his words. He had been so nervous the whole time leading up to this talk and in the end it was one of the best days he spent with Zelda. 

Gorgug adds a small step in between his first and second step—which is to thank his parents to teach him that talking about feelings isn’t embarrassing or shameful. They both immediately start crying of course and Gorgug feels awkward, but they hug him and tell him they love him and he feels like he should thank them more often for being so full of love and support for everything he does. 

All his friends were just as supportive. 

Sometimes Gorgug feels a little overwhelmed by all the love he receives. After entering High School he suddenly had two sets of parents, a group of friends and a girlfriend for the very first time. Overall he feels like his life is going pretty well, considering the fact that he regularly gets into mortal danger as an adventuring student at Aguefort. 

Something Gorgug has taken note of is that most of his friends were under the impression that Ragh likes Gorgug back. Even Adaine, who usually just rolls her eyes about all of this relationship stuff, thinks that Ragh “is into” Gorgug. 

The only person who didn’t comment was Riz. 

“I don’t even know if my own friends like me most of the time, dude, I wish I could read people better.”

That had ended in a big tirade about how much everyone loved and appreciated Riz. 

Gorgug loves all of them so very much. 

And he feels like the more people he loves, the bigger his love gets. 

It’s the same with Zelda and Ragh. 

The fact that he likes Ragh hasn’t diminished his feelings for Zelda at all—if anything, he likes her even more now. And he feels like there is still more love he has to give. 

So right now, holding his list in his hand, he’s standing in front of Mordred Manor, trying to work up the courage to talk to Ragh. Unfortunately his plans are being thwarted by something Gorgug didn’t expect. 

Ragh is in the garden—as he often is—but he’s not alone. 

There is a small, black kitten sitting in his lap and Ragh is very obviously talking to it while feeding it some snacks. 

Gorgug feels like his heart might explode from seeing Ragh—big, burly, buff Ragh—with this tiny ball of fur. He doesn’t want to interrupt, but at the same time he wants to run across the lawn, grab Ragh and kiss him again. This time with a little more feeling than he did at prom last year. 

Finally he works up the courage to enter the garden and walk towards Ragh and his new friend. 

“—amazing, dude. You’re going to be the best cat ever. You’re already the best kitten, man!”

Gorgug thinks he might pass out because it’s so cute. 

Why is this happening. 

“Oh hey, Gorgug, brother, what’s up?”, Ragh says with a smile as he notices Gorgug and Gorgug’s feet carry him over to Ragh until he’s right in front of him and sits down cross-legged, gently holding out one big finger to the kitten. The kitten sniffs his finger full of interest and starts nibbling on it. 

“Hey”, he says softly. “Who are you?”

“This is King, I found him this morning. Someone left him in a box, dude. Can you imagine? I mean, look at this little furball. Who would just leave him?”

“I don’t know. But I guess he has a nice home now?”, Gorgug says and watches as Ragh lifts the kitten up and holds it up to Gorgug’s face. 

“Yes, dude, Imma be the best kitten dad ever. I already talked to my mom and Jawbone and we’ll get a litter box and some toys and everything later! Man, I’m so pumped for this little man!”

Gorgug looks at Ragh’s happy face and he thinks about how far Ragh has come—and how far they have come and he feels his heart expand in his chest. 

He had everything planned out. 

Knew everything he had wanted to say. 

But now all the words are gone as he watches Ragh beam down at this tiny living thing in his big, big hands. 

“Hey Ragh”, Gorgug says quietly. 

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

There is a beat of silence as the smile on Ragh’s face falters for a second as he looks up, confused. 

“Uh—“, he starts and his face is suddenly turning a dark green color. Gorgug is not sure if that’s a good or a bad sign. He raises his hands hastily. 

“Um—I. Okay, this is going all wrong, I wanted—um. I wanted to talk to you actually? But you are very cute with this kitten and. And it’s really hard to concentrate. Um—“

“But—uh. Zelda?”, Ragh says and blinks at him sheepishly and Gorgug feels a rush of relief. Maybe Ragh isn’t freaked out about the whole kissing idea in general, just about Gorgug kissing him while he’s with Zelda. 

“I—um. I talked to Zelda. About this. And to Jawbone. Because, I... I like both—both of you? Like, you know? How Jawbone is poly? Like that. And Zelda said she wishes me luck and um—and she made me a little good luck charm before I came here and everything.”

Ragh stares at him as if his brain has frozen over and he’s having a hard time processing any of the things Gorgug said. Gorgug is nervously fidgeting with his shoelaces and his eyes flicker from Ragh’s face down to the kitten and back. 

Then, suddenly, there’s movement and Gorgug needs a second to realize that Ragh has surged forward to grab Gorgug’s face with both of his hands, leaving the kitten sitting in his lap as he presses his lips against Gorgug’s mouth. 

Gorgug makes a gurgling sound before his eyes fall shut and he gently puts his hands on either side of Ragh’s neck. 

Oh, he thinks. This is so different. But just as nice. 

“Fuck yeah, Gorgug! You go!”, Fig’s voice shouts from above. 

“Way to go, Ragh!”, Kristen screams. 

Multiple cheers go up behind them and as Ragh and Gorgug separate and turn around almost all of Morded Manor’s inhabitants are lurking at different, opened windows. 

“I’m happy for you, sweetheart!”, Lydia shouts from one of the windows and Ragh grins sheepishly, the green blush on his cheeks darkening. 

“Maybe we can—uh—go somewhere else?”, Gorgug says, embarrassed and happy at the same time. 

“Yeah, sure, man. Uh—is it cool if I bring King?”

“Yeah. I don’t think he’ll holler at us.”

Ragh laughs, beams at him and pumps one of his fists into the air. 

“Man. This is the best day ever. Berserker Babes, fuck yeah!”


End file.
